


If Only...

by Sivan325



Series: Community: Great_Tales - Challenges [4]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 25 Word Challenge, Community: great_tales, Episode Related, Gen, Microfic, Not Beta Read, challenge 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is pondering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, in this case - micro fic at that fandom, and it's not beta, i was tempted... to try this challenge.

Her heart missed a beat. Hopefully Sherlock father didn't say a word, since she lied to him, she hoped that Sherlock will still trust her.


End file.
